WFBAE Ch 5
by MoonExpressions
Summary: unedited, unfinished chapter of When Fuji Becomes An Echizen


A/N: You know, once upon a time ago when Eugene and I had more time, we were in the middle of writing collab stories. I came upon this during one of my writing sessions recently and I thought, why the hell not! Let's release that one chapter we never finished editing and pushed out of WFBAE.

I just wanted to share this because the whole story is being rewritten with a whole new premises but the same plotline. I don't know if we'll ever get to revamp the whole thing because Eugene and I haven't been in contact in a while. But for the curious, here was chapter 5 which I will take down soon since it's not official. If you have no idea where this is, take a look at FairMoon and refresh earlier chapters there.

Love, MoonXpressions

P.S. My own stories are being worked on so no fear!

* * *

Chapter 5  
"A Normal Life"

* * *

 **Daishoku Restaurant**

"Brings back memories huh Yoshiko?" Nanjiroh said with a smile as he looked around the room that had been the closest place to peace in his mind for years.

"It does," Yoshiko admitted as she settled beside him. This place held memories of multiple late shifts and hateful moments but it also contained the memories with her current husband complete with tales of laughter and pride for their children.

As everyone settled with menus and Yoshiko acknowledged some old faces who were serving them, Nanjiroh watched his wife who was smiling faintly then shifted his gaze to his sons who set themselves apart yet was there beside all of them as well. He hoped one day they could understand and accept his decision to marry his best friend.

A grip of love and support covered his hand suddenly breaking him from his own thoughts and he looked into Yoshiko's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yoshiko asked.

He nodded and moved his arm around her lovingly. He had come to terms that he may never love her with the fiery passion he had for his Rinko, but his affection for her was a different type of love. As he had come to accept that, he was sure she came to accept something similar in her own mind with her late husband and herself as well.

Yumiko smiled from across the table and suddenly felt very grateful to this family that had come into their lives. Despite all the initial troubles they had, it truly seemed as if her mother was content to make her marriage work.

"Mama," Yusuke said pulling Yumiko out of her own thoughts.

"Uncle Ryoga said I could go sleep at his place." Yusuke said with a grin beaming at his mother.

"Well it's too bad you can't huh," Yumiko said with a sympathetic smile to her son.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you still need your bath and you aren't old enough yet." Yumiko explained touching her forehead lovingly to her son's.

Yusuke pouted at his mother and turned back to his uncle. "I can still come right Ryoga-Jiichan?"

"I'm afraid not," Ryoga said with a lop-sided smile. "I'm sorry your mother doesn't approve of you sleeping over but I can't take you without permission."

"Why don't you approve mama?" Yusuke asked badgering his mother.

"Because I'm not there," Yumiko said sternly to end her son's questions before he started to whine.

"Well you could always come too," Yusuke decided. "You can sleep on the other side of Ryoga-jiichan and me."

"I don't think so mister," Yumiko said as a flush of color rushed up her cheeks. "Ryoga-jichan is NOT going to share his bed."

"Do you mind Ryoga-jichan?" Yusuke asked turning back to Ryoga who was having the hardest time keeping a straight face after hearing Yusuke's solution to his mother's woes.

"I don't mind at all but I think your mom does." Ryoga said in the most controlled voice he could manage without bursting with laughter.

"See, you're being difficult mom," Yusuke said with a pout.

"Ryoga," Yumiko slightly chided yet it sounded more like a beg to make this more reasonable to Yusuke.

"I suppose your mother might not like that I don't sleep with clothes on Yusuke." Ryoga said with a slight sympathetic look at the boy.

"You don't have any pajamas?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Ryoga reasoned with a smile. He looked so dead serious that Yusuke believed him in a heartbeat.

"Mama can always bring you some." Akiko suggested.

"Then Mama really does have to sleep with us to keep you warm." Yusuke said with a smile.

Ryoga laughed at Yumiko's expression at her children's alternate plans.

"Sicko," Ryoma said for Ryoga's ears only before poking him in the rib. "She's your sister."

Ryoga merely grinned and shrugged one shoulder slightly in dark seduction. "She's not blood,"

"Ryoga!" Yumiko gasped out in slight shock as she colored more.

"Yes love?" Ryoga asked with a smile.

Akiko giggled at the hinted and turned towards her mother. "Mama you're all red!"

Shusuke, on the other hand, enjoyed the vision in front of him that provoked not only lust but temptation in the form of his "sibling".

"This is kind of stimulating," Shusuke said with a smile at all of them.

"Gross you mean," Yuuta said with a prunish frown.

"How is it gross when you were oogling Ryoma's slim and toned body?" Ryoga teased with a grin. He decided he never was going to let this boy off for what he was caught red-handed doing.

"I was not!" Yuuta defended though a rush of pink covered his face."I was just trying to figure out what all the hype on this "Snow" person was about!"

"Did you like what you looked over in the magazine then?" Ryoma asked turning to the boy with a sensual smile he usually reserved for those he wanted to have a good fuck with.

If Ryoma was to be completely honest, he was tempting the older brother more with his movements. There was a slight predatory feel to the older one and if there was one thing that didn't change in Ryoma, it was his love for danger and provoking the dangerous ones. It didn't take him long to find that all he needed to do was bait the younger new brother for the older one to up his aura in territorial means. Whether it was the fact that he was possessive or the fact that he wanted to pounce on Ryoma was yet to be seen of course.

"It was- artistic," Yuuta choked out though his eyes firmly turned away from Ryoma.

"Pretty?" Ryoma questioned.

"Yes," Yuuta agreed.

"Steamy?" Ryoma added.

"Yes," Yuuta agreed affirmatively again without a thought.

"Cock-jerk worthy?" Ryoma suggested.

"Yes, I mean NO, I mean-"Yuuta fumbled trying to find a way out.

"In other words, it was everything and more," Ryoga said with a grin.

"When will we get our food?" Yuuta asked totally flustered. He had NOT, in his whole lifetime, been prepared to deal with two like the Echizen's.

"Shall I demonstrate the last category for you?" Ryoma asked leaning across the table towards Yuuta.

"I hope so," Shusuke finally spoke up with a slight smile. "Then maybe we can take a peek at the measurements below the shorts."

"I don't do private strip shows for free," Ryoma clarified with a smug smirk. "I wouldn't want Armani to show more than I already have showing for the- children's sake."

"Perhaps we need a private session then," Fuji suggested not backing down from such a delicious thought.

"I usually take samples before doing anything with anyone in private," Ryoma stated as he dragged his gaze down Shusuke's body as if eyeing the goods being offered.

"I would give a sample but I'm afraid sample's never turn out to end that way," Shusuke said with a low chuckle. "They tend to become the full blown product."

"Big words for such a slender guy…" Ryoma uttered as his golden, cat-like eyes connected with Shusuke's slightly opened blue ones.

"Oi oi," Ryoga said turning Ryoma's face towards him with a slight frown. "Isn't the night reserved to pleasing me as I recall?"

"Because we happen to be hot-blooded, sex machines?" Ryoma asked his brother with a slight raise of his eyebrow in question to his brother's interference in tempting the new brothers.

"Exactly," Ryoga agreed. "and who better then to have broad shoulders and powerful hips at a hot-blooded, _velvet_ tongue to boot disposal right," Ryoga asked sending a finger sliding down Ryoma's smooth cheek to his slender neck and lower still.

"what happened to 'you're my brother'?" Ryoma questioned in a lower tone.

"That was before he started pulling serious moves bro," Ryoga amended in the same tone his brother was using.

* * *

 **Tezuka Residence**

"I know you're not here and I know you're not staying." Atobe bit out bluntly as he saw Mitsuru enter from the hallway.

"But I am," Mitsuru said cheerfully with not a single shred of regret on his face.

"Leave," Atobe thundered out with a glare though he still turned his head to see if Kunimitsu had returned from upstairs yet.

"Kunimitsu gave me a spare key because I can come and go as I please here you know," Mitsuru said with wider smile at Atobe's contrasting action and words.

"What do you want?" Atobe asked putting a hand down on the table in front of him with a fiery look despite the fact that it looked more like desperation to get laid in Mitsuru's eyes.

Mitsuru placed his own hands on the same table and leaned forward as well. He too got into negotiation form and spoke.

"Another photo session with Snow and I'll lay low and we'll pretend I never came."

"Are you crazy?" Atobe shouted before he realized he had been a bit too loud when Mitsuru lifted a brow and shifted his eyes upstairs to indicate that Atobe was screwing himself.

"Do you know how expensive it was just for the last time?" Atobe hissed out with a biting glare at Mitsuru, "Do you think I would've even allowed you to touch him if you weren't Kuni's dear cousin?"

"But I am his cousin," Mitsuru reminded with a renewed smile. "So do we have a deal or am I having tête-à-tête with the both of you all tonight?"

Atobe swallowed a curse and retracted his hands that had curled and was threateningly close to reaching across the table to strangle the man.

"Did you want to come upstairs Keigo?" Kunimitsu's voice entered the silence from the stairs.

"Just a minute," Atobe said quickly as he saw that Mitsuru was in the process of opening his mouth to announce his presence in the otherwise empty house.

"Fine, but THIS is the LAST time," Atobe grounded out as he stood to take his leave from the room. He could already see any profit he was going to make in the next few months just being passed to the highly bratty and expensive devil known to the world as Snow.

"Will he be okay with that?" Mitsuru asked though his face was already imprinted with a victorious grin.

"I'm the boss," Atobe said haughtily trying not to think about the storm he had yet to face. "If I say do he will."

"That's some confidence you have," Mitsuru said with a chuckle now. He couldn't picture the sensual Snow taking orders so easily from Atobe to be honest.

"He will," Atobe said with finality. "Contact me later for the finer details, he'll do it since he's staying in Japan for a spell anyways."

"Really?" Mitsuru said lapping at the information as if it was the last drop of water to be seen. "Then why don't you just enroll him in Todai with me?"

Atobe glared before purposely shutting the door on Mitsuru and headed up to Kunimitsu.

* * *

 **Roppongi,Tokyo** **  
** **Ryoga's Apartment**

"You know, those little tots aren't so bad," Ryoma said breezing by Ryoga to settle himself provocatively on the sofa.

"Yeah," Ryoga agreed with a frown. Was it second nature for his little brother to pose unconsciously or what? It was no wonder there were so many perverts after him Ryoga thought with a shake of his head.

"Too tempting?" Ryoma asked with a 'come hither' look.

"No more of that or I'll spank you," Ryoga warned with a shake of his head before collapsing on the opposite sofa from his brother.

"Do it," Ryoma instigated.

Ryoga rolled his eyes at his brother before stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Yuuta's pretty cute too," Ryoma said with a grin in memory of the fumbling boy who actually was pretty cute when he was flustered.

"Yumiko's all right as well." Ryoga added staring at the intricate patterns of plaster on his ceiling.

"After all that talk about not committing incest with my "brother" you're going to turn around and fuck your "sister" aren't you?" Ryoma taunted with a smirk.

"It's not sexual though she just has a great deal of sex appeal." Ryoga said with a scowl. "I'm not you who can be immoral and fuck friends on the same night and sisters on different nights."

"Hey!" Ryoma said with a frown. "Those friends wanted a threesome and those sisters I didn't even know were sisters."

"Un huh," Ryoga said with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah."

"Well then what are your feeling her for? Hand jobs?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"I just feel sorry for her situation." Ryoga said tossing a throw pillow at Ryoma's head. "Her husband's an ass!"

"Well I just feel sorry for my aniki's boner" Ryoma deadpanned out instead catching the pillow easily.

"For the love of- Ryoma!" Ryoga growled out and rolled onto his feet to show his brother he was serious about the spanking. Sadly, he was interrupted by his phone which started to ring halfway to the sofa Ryoma was lounging on. Giving his brother a glare, Ryoga dug his cell phone out and answered his phone in a casual, devil-may-care voice after seeing the name that popped on the screen.

"Hi sweetheart,"

Ryoma smiled and mimicked his brother's 'Hi sweetheart' only with a sexual flair and inviting body.

"I'll be right there," Ryoga said reaching over with a frown and pinned Ryoma beneath him before stuffing the throw pillow he threw earlier over Ryoma's face to suffocate him.

Ryoma managed to shift enough and moaned his brother's name out loudly in retaliation from the side of the pillow. Immediately he was relieved of his brother's weight. Sitting up with a smug smile, Ryoma stuck his tongue out at his brother who was doing some fast explaining about the weird noises in his apartment and how it definitely wasn't someone.

"Really Ryoma?" Ryoga growled out after he hung up.

"Date?"Ryoma asked instead as he got up and stretched like a little satisfied kitten. It didn't help that his top exposed his slender shoulder looking like a defenseless temptress.

"Yeah, be good chibisuke, while I'm gone no streaking in the dark or flashing people from the window." Ryoga merely said trying not to think about his brother's high level of sexuality that exuded with no trouble.

"Geez, Aniki," Ryoma said with a cute pout. "I already have sirrah on my ass every day I don't need another dictator."

"Well whose fault was it to go be a model?" Ryoga asked with a look.

"Lay off, I haven't had a single normal day since I shot to fame so let me flash and streak if I want." Ryoma said getting up to strip out of his shirt.

"Well you were willing to give that up and why are you stripping right here?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm going to shower and sleep obviously," Ryoma said tugging at his shorts with a yawn. "Can't I be someone else besides Snow for tonight geez…"

"Then, Chibisuke, shall we enroll you back in school?" Ryoga asked with a grin at his great idea. He had suddenly remembered that this little boy was still university aged.

"What the hell for?" Ryoma asked with a dark frown. "I'm not so stupid that I need to be educated!"

"Well it'll give you a "normal" life as you wanted." Ryoga said with a shrug.  
"Baka, are you crazy? I'd get mobbed and torn apart." Ryoma said walking towards the bedroom. "Just shut up and get out of here."

"Think about it," Ryoga threw out.

Ryoma merely lifted his hand and clearly stuck out his middle finger in response.

* * *

Echizen Residence

"Ryoma-jiichan is awesome," Yusuke said as he held onto his grandpa's hand. "I really really really like him."

"Me too Oji!" Akiko piped up from behind them. She was currently being carried like a princess by Yuuta and loving it.

"I'm glad you both do," Nanjiroh said with a grin at his grandkids.

"I'm glad the dinner went well." Yumiko added ushering her kids to her side.

"Me too," Nanjiroh agreed with a slight smile.

"You have very striking kids Otou," Yumiko said with a smile towards Nanjiroh. "You should be proud of them and tell them so."

"I am proud of them," Nanjioh said with a softer smile. "It's just… I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Give it time," Yoshiko said with a smile from the doorway. "Shall we head to bed as well?"

Nanjiroh nodded and bent to kiss his grandchildren's heads before saying goodnight to Shusuke, Yumiko, and Yuuta.

Both didn't speak as they went into their bedroom and got ready for bed individually. It was a daily habit at the end of the night for them and both were used to the familiarity of it.

As Nanjiroh went about his business, Yoshiko climbed into her side of the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. She felt the coolness of the blanket touch the warmth from her body and slowly she rubbed through her nightgown to warm herself again.

A lot was on her mind since knowing Nanjiroh's children and she was feeling determined now to embrace her new children. She sensed their barrier to keep away from the family and she felt bad that they were pushing away. It was probably something they were used to since Nanjiroh's wife died while they were so young and Nanjiroh didn't know how to embrace them like a woman would.

Nanjiroh came to bed and turned off the light before reaching for her. They cuddled and though they both accepted that this is a marriage of convenience, they were both comfortable enough to be together and create a whole family.

Shusuke on the other hand, got a late visit.

"What are you doing here Seiichi?" Shusuke questioned looking at the man standing on his doorstep.  
"Want to go see your brothers…" Yukimura asked.  
"How? Ryoga lives in-"  
"I have his spare keycard." Yukimura said with a smile as he held up the reason he was even here in the first place.

"How?" Shusuke asked then stopped. Why even question Yukimura's ways?

"I can't say…" Yukimura admitted. "Are you in or what?"

* * *

Roppongi,Tokyo  
Ryoga's Apartment

Ryoma smiled as he stuffed the last piece of cake in Ryoga's refrigerator in his mouth. He had suddenly felt a bit hungry after his bath and had walked stark naked into the kitchen to ravage through his brother's food. He had just fulfilled his hunger when he heard the front door click open and the hallway light flood the darkness.

Ryoma popped out of the kitchen to tell his brother he needed better food and comment on his record-breaking fast date when he realized the two wide-eyed men at the door was not his brother.

He lifted a brow as he watched them drool over his body that was clearly visible in the light. He didn't bother covering any part of him up since he was used to being ogled and stared at.

"I don't do private orgies." Ryoma stated after he deemed that the hungry wolves weren't going to speak.

* * *

End's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that little bit that was never published.  
Responses:


End file.
